


You Bring Me Home

by aritza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, WIll can Sing, and Nico loves it, i suck at summaries, just a lil fever, nothin serious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: Nico is sick.Fluff ensues.





	You Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries i know
> 
> Title is from: Sweet Creature by Harry Styles (it’s also the song Wil sings)

Nico was about to collapse. 

His skin felt gross and hot to touch. Lead weights filled his head. It was in the middle of June, but Nico covered himself in a large sweater that was probably Will’s. His muscles ached like he had just fought through an armada of monsters. 

He had a damn fever. 

It was his own fault. He woke up feeling like shit, but decided not to bother anyone and kept it to himself. 

He trudged through breakfast and training with the energy of a corpse. He tried his best faking his smiles and laughs. It was a good thing Will wasn’t at breakfast becuase of infirmary inventory. If his blond boyfriend was, Nico would have already been in bed rest for the next week. 

Right now, he leaned against the wall of his cabin, trying to convince his legs to stand up and walk to lunch. He slowly treked to the dining pavilion, when he spotted a familiar blond mop bounding towards him. 

He sight of his boyfriend sent a waves of giddiniess through Nico, but then a sense of dread filled him. It was the first time they saw each other today, but he knew the moment Will was close he would know there was something wrong with Nico. 

He watched helplessly as Will approached him with that charming smile. 

“Hey, Neeks. Ready to go to lunch?”, He asked, but then Will’s face was suddenly laced with worry. “Are you okay? You’re looking really pale, Nico.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

That was the last thing Nico said before his vision tunneled and he felt his legs give out. 

A resounding yell echoed as Nico fluttered in the darkness.

“Nico!”

* * *

Nico awoke in a soft bed in the infirmary.

His eyes squinted to adjust to the bright lights. He felt the weight in his head lifted, but onlly slightly. He had a cold wet cloth on his forehead. 

“Oh thank Apollo, you’re awake! Now I can properly kill you.”, Will stood at the edge of the bed, with a rock hard look on his face. 

“Why did you not tell anyone you have a fever?! A bad fever, too! Are you trying to get yourself killed!” Will paced around and spoke with hand gestures that Nico found adorable. 

“I’m fine, Will. Calm down.”, Nico said, grabbing Will’s hand.

Will squeezed his hand, finally relaxing. “But Nico. You didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you. That’s on me, I know.”, Nico pulled Will, so he sat on the edge of the cot. 

“You’re an idiot for thinking you would bother me.” Will smiled fondly at him.

“This is the part where you kiss me.”, Nico smiled playfully.

“You’re sick, you dork. Now, you have to stay here in the infirmary with me for four days, for tests. Doctor’s orders.”, Will said, adjusting the cloth on Nico’s forehead. 

“Of course. Just for tests.”, Nico raised an eyebrow at him. 

They could have talked for hours on end, but when Nico started yawning Will told him to get some rest.

“Sing to me?”, Nico asked.

Will’s eyes widened with surprise. Will wasn’t like his siblings, blessed with an angelc voice, but he wasn’t tone deaf. Nico adored it when Will sang. 

_Sweet creature_

_Had another talk about where it’s going wrong_

_But we’re still young_

_We don’t know where we’re going_

_But we know where we belong_

Nico was entranced by how absoluetely stunning this boy was. The way the words rolled of his tongue. The way his voice was a tad bit raspy; it was endearing.

_No, we started two hearts in one home_

_It’s hard when we argue_

_We’re both stubborn_

_I know but, oh_

Nico found himself drifting. This eyelids began dropping, but he strained to keep them open, just to hear Will sing. 

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever we go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of rop, you bring home_

Nico opened his eyes, one last time, to look up to his wonderous, exquiste boyfriend, wondering how damn lucky he was before falling into a peaceful sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and it was adorable
> 
> :3
> 
> thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it!  
> Comments are the lights of my lufe and thank you to all those who leave them below!!
> 
> ari xxx
> 
> tumblr: so-langelo


End file.
